pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squack Cavern
Squack Cavern Squack Cavern is a cavern in the Dead G. It is located on the palm of the right hand of the giant skeleton which is the Dead G. It can be entered on the second day but it is strongly recommended that you do not. Only experienced players should attempt entering the Squack Cavern on the second day. The cavern receives its name because every specie of Squack is in the den. Even though there are very many hazards, there is still a way to collect the treasure with only Purple Pikmin. Just have a captain and a Pikmin carry the item through the offending hazard. The Pikmin will be running around and suffering but the captain will have just enough time to get the item out of the hazard before he or she drops the item. It generally should be used by more experienced players. Hazards Fire Water Poison Tar Acid Floor 1 Key Black- Walls Purple- Landing Point Green- Exit Geyser Red- Fire Geysers Blue- Water Yellow- Hole Orange/Blue Dot- Watery Squack Orange/Red Dot- Fiery Squack Floor 1 Strategy When you land, you'll immediately see the exit geyser. It is for anyone who is unable to continue or accidentally entered it by mistake. If you want to continue, take note of the Watery Squack. It may have moved to the other side of the room by the time you get ready to fight it. If you came later in the game, just follow it with blue Pikmin and kill it. Do the same with the Fiery Squack. However, if you came earlier like the second day, wait for a Squack to approach you and attack with Purple Pikmin. If you want to be safe, go for the back and try to weigh the Squack down. If you want to be risky, aim for the head and try to do an instant kill. Then after killing the Squacks, disable the fire geysers and lead your Pikmin to the hole. You'll have to have Pikmin tear down the rocks to open the hole. After that, just go down the hole! Floor 2 Key White/Brown Dot- Ceiling Rock Trap Tan/Red Dot- Spicy Spray Potion Orange/Brown Dot- Armored Cannon Larva Lime/Orange Clump- Aggressive Squack Egg Floor 2 Strategy When you land into the area, set off the rock traps by sending your Pikmin into a corner and set off the rock traps. Carry a Pikmin with you because half of the rock traps can only be set off with a Pikmin nearby. After setting the traps off, approach the path to the left but avoid the center. The center is a tower with an Armored Cannon Larva at the top. In the path go towards the potion and prepare Pikmin to carry the potion. Players who go earlier in the game to this cavern have an advantage as their entire squadron of Pikmin will be Purple and it will be important to minimize the number of Pikmin carrying the Spicy Spray Potion. This is because all 3 rock traps in the path are only activated when the Pikmin are carrying the Spicy Seed.Have the Pikmin carry the treasure and call them when the rock's shadow is seen. Have the Pikmin carry the treasure back to the landing point and then prepare to fight. Have one captain trigger the rock traps around the tower and then have him or her march up the tower to confront the Armored Cannon Larva. Have another captain start climbing up the tower while the first one distracts the Larva. Wait for the Armored Cannon Larva to have its back turned to the captain with the Pikmin and then attack. Make sure to call the Pikmin back before it bucks the Pikmin off. Repeat until the beast dies and then address the Squack Egg. Have Pikmin start breaking the egg but call most of them back when the egg is nearly halfway destroyed. Have only a couple of Pikmin get the egg to halfway destroyed and surprise! An Aggressive Squack will burst out and run to a part of the room far away. Take more care when fighting this Squack than others because it can jump and crush your Pikmin. By defeating the Squack you'll have a rare Squack for the animal collection! Then attack the hole and delve deeper! Floor 3 Key Small Orange Dot- Male Sheargrub Big Orange Dot- Water Dumple Olive- Bridge Light Blue- Bouncing Mushrooms Brown- Wall Tan/Green Dot- Captain Heal Floor 3 Strategy The First thing you should do is strive to take out the Sheargrubs. The bridge they are chewing down is the only way to reach the Captain Heal and once part of the bridge is torn down, it cannot be repaired. It also cannot be reached if it is not in the path of the mushrooms. The first thing you need to do is try to build up the mushrooms. They act like Burgeoning Spiderworts because they are covered in mold and need to be freed to grow. Another thing you need to know is the room is submerged in water. It will not hurt Pikmin though. It resembles the 4th floor of the Shower Room. Run towards the mushrooms and have your Pikmin start charging towards everything. Have them mob the Water Dumples until they are dead and have the Pikmin only work on the first two mushrooms. Once you free the mushrooms from the mold they will grow to full size. Then have the Pikmin tear down the wall and let them hop on the mushrooms. You should have between one and two minutes to finish this before the Sheargrubs eat to the point that you can't get on the bridge. On the bridge immediately kill the Sheargrubs and get the Captain Heal. If you want to be safe, leave the bridge and kill the Water Dumples below so the Pikmin carrying the Captain Heal have no chance of getting hurt. After bringing in the Captain Heal, kill the rest of the Water Dumples if you haven't already and finish up the last mushroom. Than hop on them until you land on the bridge again. The bridge has no rails, so just hop off the bridge on to the third mushroom and hop to the platform above. Then enter the hole!